This invention relates generally to liquid cargo leaking, and more particularly to a system for reliable detection of loss of liquid cargo from the hold of a vessel.
Leakage of liquid cargo from the hold of a vessel is obviously undesirable when viewed from waste, cost, safety and environmental considerations. Various arrangements have been used to determine the level of liquid in a cargo hold. With some of them, measurements could be taken periodically to determine whether or not there has been any loss of cargo. A different approach, useful in double-hull barges, is disclosed in my U.S. Pat. No. 6,216,623 issued Apr. 17, 2001.
One problem encountered in efforts to determine the existence and amount of cargo loss from liquid cargo holders and carriers, particularly in floating vessels, has been a change in temperature of the cargo between the times of measurement. This can undermine the significance of comparisons of measurements made at different times. The present invention is addressed to that problem.